


13

by Cloninja360



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assets & Handlers, Brothers, Child, Family, Gangsters, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isolation, Organization, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloninja360/pseuds/Cloninja360
Summary: A child been in a subject to an experiment ever since they were a baby.The Handlers left the child in the "Room", ordering the child to wait until their next Handler come.The child waited for someone... Until someone came.





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> https://cloninja360.tumblr.com/ For any questions, concerned, or suggestions

I don't know how long I've been in here.

 

'They' would never tell me.

 

'They' told me to stay here in the 'Room' and wait for my new handler to come.

 

And then 'They' never came back.

 

'They' left me here alone.

 

Each days, I've kept wondering when my new handler will come.

 

Today was different though. I've heard a voice, two of them.

 

One is very loud and cheerful, and the other is deep and stern.

 

Are they my new handlers?

 

I hope so...

 

"hello sir, my name is 13. Are you my Handler?"

 

 


	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twin brothers found a kid(?) by chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - cussing

"Brother dear, do you really think there is still someone down here?" A cheery voice ask as he look around the empty hallway.

 

"Even if there isn't, I'm sure we can find something here Ted," a deep voice answer back. 

 

They kept walking down the dull hallway, checking every room for any information about the laboratory.

 

"But Tod~!" Ted pouted playfully. His navy eyes wander to a sign just hanging from the ceiling, the sign just make out 'The Room'. "Brother dear, look." pointing toward the sign. 

 

Tod look toward the sign, _that weird I didn't see it in the paperwork_. "Let check it out," he lightly growl at his noxious brother.

 

"YAAY!!" Ted cheered with his hands in air like a child. He went all skippy down the hall while Tod growl at him at how childish he is.

 

When they arrived there, the room is empty except for the massive pile of big colorful pillows near the wall. 

 

In the middle is a child, staring at them.  _I didn't know a child was here_ , Tod grumble to himself.

 

Ted smile brightly, "What are you doing here," he question the small child.

 

"Waiting," they respond quietly.

 

"For who kid," Tod ask.

 

"My new handler."

 

The brothers went still. Ted eyes went dark, and Tod face darken at the name of 'handler'.

 

"What your name," the older brother fake cheerfulness eye the child, tilting to the side in confusion.

 

"13 sir," as if they should already know this.

 

Ted smile drop a bit, then back up again, "Since we are your new handlers, you should come with us to a more safe area than here."

 

"Ted!," Tod harshly whisper to his brother.

 

"Later," he stare coldly at his younger brother.

 

13 stare blankly at the two of them. Ted notice the tattoo 13 on his right cheek. They are on the small side, can't tell how small under that plain dull color outfit they're wearing.

 

"Yes, sir," the child respond standing up from their pile of pillows. They walk toward them almost Like a machine. The child have short chocolate hair, same With the eyes expect without any feeling in them, like a blank or dead person. Their face is almost child-like, with a tattoo 13 on their right cheek. Even their height is child-like, hell they could be even younger than a ten years old kid.  _That just sick_ , Tod wonder.

 

"Welp, let go kid," he grumble as he walk out.

 

"Yes sir," the kid blankly said as they follow the brother.

 

"Yeah, let get out of this hell hole!," Ted yell as he run past Tod as he yelled _your annoying piece of shit_ after him.

 

 _This is will be a huge pain in the ass._ Tod ponder.

 

They underestimate how huge a pain in the ass the kid will be in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy  
> Leave lot of hope and love❤  
> Until next time...


End file.
